Teach Me to Sing
by AAnnR
Summary: A BigBang 'Fantastic Baby' Fanfiction. Ha-Neul, a girl raised in the new communist world finds herself in military custody after being dared by a group of girls to climb an enemy fence. She ends up saving a couple of boys who turn out to be the leaders of a rebelious group on the otherside of the fence. In return, they vow to help her find her voice. AAnnR


**Teach Me How to Sing **

**By: AAnnR**

**A/N:** This story is created from the music video by Big Bang. It comes right from the clips so they will all match together. They might not be in original succession because that would cause confusion. It also might not follow the translated lyrics much….sorry! ^^

**XXX**

Growing up, my mother always told me 'think of the repercussions before you make a decision'. She ground into me that everything I did would have an effect, whether good or bad; and for better or for worse, I have lived by this revelation. So, to rule out the negative impacts I could create I had decided to live life following the same road as everyone around me. Before the war I wanted to be spontaneous, but after the war began I became reclusive.

**Chapter 1: The Government Hates Owls (The Sign of Freedom)**

"Ha-Neul!" My mother's voice cut through my dream. I eyes opened to the grey, concrete wall my bed was pressed against. An absolute cross between black and white. Deemed to absolutely perfect by the government for the adolescence of today. Totally acceptable. Sitting up, I reached for the collar on my neck; pressing my pad of finger on the flat piece of metal my tag hung off, it gave off a vibration before beeping back at me. The conformation to the deactivation.

Rule #1: Always Wake-Up Promptly With Plenty of Time to Spare.

Now, according to the government, I was wide awake and would stay that way. Jumping out of bed I stripped my black night shirt off, fixed my grey bra, and pulled on a newly pressed white shirt on. My black pants served as both night and day wear. I grabbed a grey sweater vest before exiting my room. The lights turned off automatically behind me.

Briskly walking from my room, I buttoned up the shirt as I made my way down the hall towards the kitchen. I managed to throw on my vest and tuck in my shirt as I entered the kitchen. Pausing a moment at the mirror located right next to the door, I pulled my hair out of my shirt. I swiftly ran my fingers through it, untangling the knots from my hair.

Mother was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. I sat in the seat across from her and quickly ate the food that was in front of me: toast, an apple, vitamin pills, and a glass of Grey Juice. All the while I starred at the paper, hoping to receive some kind of reaction from my mother. No such luck.

When I finished my meal I gathered my food on my plate, stood from my seat and set the whole thing through the incinerator. Taking one last look at the _newspaper_ who gave birth to me, I walked out of the room. Grabbed my school bag, I briskly strode out the door.

Rule #2: No Running, Ever.

My school was located ten minutes away from my home. North of the Omni-plex. South of the Great Gate. East of the Police Enforcers.

Boom-Shaka-Laka.

I slowed my pace a bit. No need to hurry anymore. The collar would allow 15 minutes of leeway before it started to initiate punishment. Plenty of time. Five minutes of freedom. Grey cars drove by, stacked full of people. All of whom were heading off to work. I always found it fascinating on the apparel of the everyday worker. Just like students, they were required to wear their company uniform at all times. However, the uniform was different for each industrial job that they were employed from. It supplied a bit of variety to everyday life.

Slinging my hand bag over my shoulder, I basked in the sunlight as I strode along the sidewalk. I couldn't wait to be an adult. In two weeks I would be turning 18, legal age for retiring from school and beginning my life within the work force. There was a ceremony and everything. The person who was becoming an adult would walk to the middle of a stage, were the parent would be to deliver the promised item. The collar would be taken off and four bracelets would be rewarded in its place.

Also you were rewarded a new name, to become a new person. A new being. A new mind.

I reminisced on the past. Everyone in the city was required to watch, while not allowed to attend, the naming of the new adult. It would be displayed on the news (it played at 6 in the evening everyday) so that everyone would know. Anyone who referred to the person as anything other than the new name would be brutally punished by the state. To be killed was not unheard of.

There was only one rule to this, however. The name had to be from the approved list. One the government supplied. Needless to say, there weren't a lot of variety in our names. In my class alone there were 50 HaNeuls. Not all of them were boys.

My parents had been expecting a boy; they had been bustling with happiness. Within a few days after the news of the gender they spent most of their pay checks set things up for my arrival. They were expecting an heir, so they were completely shocked when their little bundle of joy turned out to be a girl.

They could change my name either. After the birth of the baby and the initial approval of the government a child's name cannot be changed until their adulation ceremony. So my parents were stuck with a girl baby who had a boy name. Complete humiliation.

Glancing about me, I noticed other people on the side walk with me. From their collar I knew they were students, each of their silver tags glimmered in the sunlight. Every single one of them wore the same thing I did as well, black slacks, white pressed shirt and black dress shoes. We were all in our school day best.

Blending into the crowd, I took a right and the school came to view.

My legs now worked on automatic, walking to my doom. It wasn't like school itself was horrible, I absolutely adored the curriculum. The only bad things about school were the people.

"Look girls!" That shrill voice. Feeling a sense of dread I picked up my pace. Perhaps they would leave me alone if I could speed walk out of here. "It's our old friend Hanny!" Someone laid a hand on my shoulder. Reflexively I tried to move away, but unfortunately the grip was like iron.

Looking over my shoulder I saw my captor. SanHu. To the left of her were ChuYa and FreLa. The leader was to right. ChaKu. Their sliming, proportionate figures were the talk of the town. They were known for their generosity within the town. All four of them were showing their beautiful white teeth with their absolutely stunning smiles. I was frozen with terror.

"Wow! You look, um, amazing Hanny," FreLa. She used to be a very nice girl, back before she was picked up by ChaKu.

"She's right," ChaKu this time. "You look almost normal. Almost. But not quite. You looked better yesterday." I kept my gaze on the ground.


End file.
